User talk:LOLSKELETONS/deletions
__NOWYSIWYG__ Re: Re: Thread:308763 Well, thank you for giving a reason why my story can't be on this wiki. I'll look at my idea the next time I decide to write a story. CassistRabbit (talk) 23:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Pinky Pinky Hello Lolskeletons, I'm new to creepypastas and my first submission was deleted. I'm curious to know what led to Pinky Pinky's removal so that I can get to stage where I can submit work that will stay up. Thanks, Shan ShanSmith (talk) 22:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Liar Um...About my pasta 'Liar' I actually went to the writers workshop section and had help and fixed it. I then posted it again because it was changed and different. I'm sorry. I thought if we changed it we could re-post it. If not, can you tell what I should do with my new and improved story? --1Stephq (talk) 01:57, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lolskeleton, could you please take a look at the updated version of my Pasta Pinky Pinky. I feel that I have addressed some of the issues. I want to try and get it to the stage that I can submit it again but I dont really know the procedure of submitting an updated version. Here is the latest version from the Writer's Workshop: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:311838?cb=8290 . Sincerely, Shan ShanSmith (talk) 15:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Oops, accidentally posted content on deletions on your talk page. Won't happen again. But whether you got my message or not, I'll ask again for safe measure. I'm wondering exactly why my pasta was deleted. I mean it was a decent idea, so I couldn't see you deleting it as a cliche or anything along those lines. And I'm quite fond of my grammar and ability to write/ speak in a formal and proper manner seeing as most of the people on the internet steer clear of such things. So I can't see that being the problem. Also, I don't know if you read the article, but I do wish I had changed the title because 'That One That Haunts the Internet' does sound cliche now that I think of it. The title definitely didn't reflect on the article itself is what I'm saying. I'd be quite disappointed if you deleted it without reading it too, that doesn't seem like a very fair thing to do, but whatever, it doesn't matter now. So if you can, I'd like to hear back from you. I'm new and want to stay so I'd like to learn from my mistakes. I send my respect ConceptBeats (talk) 01:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC)ConceptBeats Hello, LolSkeletons. I've seen that you've removed my creepypasta due to quality standards, and I find that reasonable, but as I want it to be in this wikia i'd like to know what is wrong with it so I can edit it so it is kept here. Thanks for reading, Imabadge (talk) 04:14, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Imabadge Gloom deletion Erm, not sure why Gloom was deleted. Could you please elaborate? I don't mind if you outright say it's bad, I just want to know how I can make it better. Thanks! NamelessShame (talk) 23:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Footsteps on the roof Hi, I just received the notice my creepypasta (Footsteps on the roof) was rejected. I just wanted to know the reason so I can work on it, if it was the quality of the writing, or maybe I made a mistake while submitting it. No hard feelings, just want to know so I can improve it. Thanks. AldoDN AldoDN (talk) 01:04, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Why'd mine get deleted?? Darkrays123 (talk) 21:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Both of you need to appeal your deletions in the appropriate place. That place being Creepypasta_Wiki:Deletion_Appeal. -- Mystreve (talk) 21:44, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The Walking Dead Beta--Superdupergamer12345 (talk) 23:45, June 2, 2014 (UTC)The Walking Dead Beta Uh, hi. I understand you recently deleted the aforementioned pasta. Might I ask why? If you're not accepting miscellaneous gaming pastas anymore, my mistake. I missed the memo. Otherwise, please inform me of my mistakes. Sincerely, Superdupergamer12345 Deletion Hello there. I am still a relatively new author on this site and recently got my first story "Silent Andrew" back after IT got deleted. I am curious as to how "Deletion" does not measure up to quality standards. I saw no issues in phrasing after it was published, I made sure to go over spelling and grammar while I typed to avoid errors, and it's far from a cliché story that is becoming common place on the site (still wondering what sick bastard would do a story based off Monday's stabbing in Slendy's P.O.V., by the way). Sorry if this is seeming like a deletion appeal. I'm simply using all the reasons my first story got deleted to show that I don't see any quality issues. Perhaps you could tell me exactly at what point in the story does poor quality come up and how it is poor quality? That way, when I make the Deletion Appeal, I know how to best approach. Thank you. StarCounter (talk) 16:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Lucid Dreamin Hi Just wondering why Lucid Dreamin was deleted? Would appreciate any feedback. Rupsha (talk) 18:43, June 5, 2014 (UTC)RupshaRupsha (talk) 18:43, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just finished my first pasta (A Busted Light) and indenting wouldn't work, so it ended up being a big blob. It was then about to be deleted, so I figured out to fix it according to the rules. Not sure why it was deleted, it took me a while to make with the whole idea and all. A response would be nice. --GroxTerror (talk) 02:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Answer Please? You restored and deleted my page again, without telling me even what was wrong with it. Why are there even crappier stories out there and only mine is getting deleted? An answer would REALLY be nice this time. --GroxTerror (talk) 02:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Baba Yaga Dear LOLSKELETONS, Hello! I am sorry to be contacting you over such a matter- but recently you deleted my story "Baba Yaga" and I was wondering why? I do not understand what requirements it did not meet. :/ This was my first actual submission on the site- I know you probably are very busy at this time but if there is any way you could point out what I missed it would be a great help with future stories! Have a marvelous night. :) Fall3nD011 (talk) 10:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Reason for deletion? So I created the pasta "Mind of Decay" and for some reason it was deleted? I checked the rules and it didn't collide with any of them either? So I'm rather confused right now. I respect your judgement, so if you say that it was too innapropriate etc then that's cool. I would just like a reason for the deletion. Yours sincerely, Smaimery Smaimery (talk) 22:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) This Isn't Funny Listen, if you're going to delete every story I write for 'Housekeeping' without any notable reason, I'd be happy to report you for abuse. Have a nice day. --GroxTerror (talk) 18:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Chargin' Targe Just a quick question when you have the time: Any specific reason you deleted my story "The Chargin' Targe"? Not mad, but disappointed I could not hold up to standards on my first submission. Just asking what you didn't like about it. Advice to make it better? Again, no rush. When you have time, I would appreciate an answer. Thank you. JoeSGriffin (talk) 04:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering why my posts were deleted? I posted a second edited version of the first post. It din't come to my recollection. That i might neened to appeal for the first post to be undeleted. Before i posted an edited version. If thats the case. Also i realized after i published the second post. That i messed upped the format for the view tab. If anything those are parts of the reason the post got deleted. So i still need to know the main reason, please. Thank you. Kingtigertank42 (talk) 04:51, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Finding the Courage Hello LOLSKELETONS, I just wanted to ask you why exactly you deleted my most recent creepypasta "Finding the Courage". I'm kinda confused, since I haven't received any negative feedback on it when I first posted it on another site. I would really like to know what I did wrong so I could make it better, and maybe even repost it on here. Thank you in advance. --Otakumori (talk) 14:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) EaSe Up On ThE dELeTiOnS, bRuH Hey, man. I understand if my story (Slurp) didn't exactly satisfy you, but can you at least leave me some constructive feedback or state the reason in my talk or something. I'm new to this website but I'd like my stories to entertain people as Creepypastas should. If you write, you know its not easy to get a storyline perfect the first few tries. I'm not trying to rant just please justify your actions. --Tubbytoast (talk) 23:01, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Tubbytoast :Your story was... basically nonexistant. There was no story there. You literally summarized three nights for your narrating character. I could write something like this in 30 seconds. There was no explanation or character development. No description or even a plot in general. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 23:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the Writer's Workshop if you're looking for 'constructive feedback'. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:19, June 17, 2014 (UTC)